Loki, The King of Bad Decisions
by PrincessUnperfect
Summary: Thorki. School Au.Minor Superhusbands (StevexTony) Getting kicked our your history class is not a good idea. Neither is having a crush on your creative writing teacher.Nor is having a relationship with said Teacher. Well why not Crown him as the king of bad decisions while your at it.Rating may change.


Loki Sighed, slumping on the desk. He couldn't believe his luck, first day of term and the Neanderthals behind him throw gum in his hair, what would you expect him to do, except turn around and shout curses in at them. But of course as soon as Mr Rogers turned around he only saw him threatening to cut their insides out with a spoon. He was quickly expelled from Rogers's history class, No more World War 2 thank god, Loki thought to himself as he dragged his feet to the principal's office. The only available class was creative writing, how trivial Loki mused just as the door opened to a boisterous group of seniors. Loki glanced around at the apparent missing teacher and moved to the back of the class

"Man how does Mr Odinson manage to be late to his first day of class?"

"Well Since you managed to get the previous teacher fired, Tony, how are you complaining?"

Loki glanced over the two conversing in front of him, one he knew quite well through the rumour mill, Tony stark, buzz around school states that he had a crush on Mr Rogers .The other? Bruce banner science nerd and brianiac, shy and withdrawn, but try and get on the wrong side of him and you would end up in the hospital.

The Door opened and in stepped the fabled Mr Odinson, he turned and smiled to the class, Loki swore his heart stopped.

"Oh what a great year this is going to be" he thought sarcastically. There standing before him was Adonis in the flesh. Sun-kissed blonde hair, a body sculpted by endless hours in the gym-Loki could tell, even under the obstructing attire the tall man was wearing, and eyes so blue he could have sworn they were contacts. He blinked, were they? The kindling of a thought was quickly muted the moment 'Mr. Odinson' began to speak.

"Hello," he let out in a voice of deep baritone. A good portion of the class nearly jumped at the volume of the greeting-Loki included-but the voice...the voice was pure gold.

"My apologies for my lateness... I was, ah... caught in traffic. My name is Mr. Odinson. But you can simply call me Thor,"

He paused smiling warmly at the class, eyes connecting briefly with Loki's before glancing down at briefcase." Welcome to Creative Writing, lets get started with the roll then shall we?"

Smiling again he started to take the roll. Loki cursed internally as he felt the blush forming on his face, good Start to the year Loki, get a crush on the teacher, fantastic he thought to himself, hiding himself behind his books to hide his embarrassment. Darcy was going to have a field day when he informed her of this development in his non-existent love life. Loki glanced up and saw how Thor threw his gaze over the student body "As you are all aware, this is creative writing... Tell me; what is it that you expect to get out of this class? Anyone?"

he asked, still looking around the room. Knowing from past experience to avoid eye contact to keep away from the questions, Loki concentrated on the dismal display of gardens outside the classroom. Trying not to think about the godlike creature in front of the class.

"What about you, then?" Thor finally said, Quirking a brow, he cocked his head back to glance over his shoulder lazily at the seating chart to get his name. "Mister... Laufeyson?" he confirmed, looking back at Loki with a warm smile. Loki Spluttered as his name was called "huh?" he glanced around the class sneering at the smirks and giggles at his answer.

Thor waved a hand to silence the class before focusing his attention back on Loki with another warm smile. "What do you expect this class to be like, Mr Laufeyson?"

"Creative?" Loki spoke the first thing that came to his mind, regretting it instantly at the disappointed look that formed on his teachers face, shaking his head from the laughter from the class.

Thor rubbed a hand at the back of his neck as he watched Loki for a moment before he took to looking the class over. "Something humorous?" he asked in a flat tone, obviously planning on calling them out each and every time. "For I thought he spoke the truth... I expect this class to be creative. Creative and respectful. There are no right or wrong answers in this class, here I want to explore the extraordinary, broaden your minds be creative, fearless and most of all never put down peoples ideas Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Loki breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to get on the wrong side of another teacher, he smiled at Thor warmly, heart fluttering at the warm smile in return.

"Your first assignment," he paused to allow the students to groan at already being given homework, holding up a hand to silence them again as he spoke louder.

"Your first assignment is to research the origins of your name. Where does it come from? What does it mean? Use what you discover as inspiration. If it's unique and rich with your family's history, use that. Or if you wish to be interesting? Make one up invent a vast history of your namesake, a prince or a bandit or a eccentric inventor use your imagination I will only require it to be four pages, double spaced."

Loki grinned, easy as pie. His parents being avid history Norse mythology nuts had lectured Loki since he was a child, about his namesake, the god of mischief, some of the tales confused him, like how he supposedly gave birth to a horse. But Loki was looking forward to his easy A.

"You have until Wednesday to complete this. If you require any assistance, please... Do not hesitate to approach me. Otherwise, you are free to use your computers to begin your research."

Thor remained where he was, observing curiously as the students instantly were glued to their computers. How many of them were actually doing their homework, he didn't really want to know.

Loki Sat back and relaxed, he could write this essay in his sleep. He glanced at Mr Odinson, looking away when they locked eyes."

Dammit" he muttered, softly under his breath as his cheeks flamed up. "Looks like I'm not the only one with the hots for teacher," Tony sniggered in the desk next to him. Loki glared venomously at Tony's comment.

After a while, Thor began circling the classroom, weaving in and out of the desks and occasionally giving a student here and there a firm look until they clicked out of whatever game site they managed to hack into or even solitaire. Then he reached Tony and Loki.

"Have we begun?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

Loki couldn't breathe, he was so close, he could smell his cologne, a delicious musky mix of the outdoors, and the vivid heavy smell after a thunderstorm.

"Not yet Teach, I'm looking through my pictures I have of Steve they are good if I say so myself."

Loki thanked the heavens for the distraction and opened up a webpage clicking the first site that came up in the search engine. One of the many tales that his parents had been telling him since he was 5

"I am sure that Mr Rogers does not appreciate these... pictures," Thor mused, glancing them over briefly before looking over at Loki's screen. When he saw what was on it, he smiled and shifted closer to get a better look.

"Ah... Loki, the god of mischief. A tragic story. You know, I am named after his brother, Thor?"

Loki spluttered, trying to form coherent words "uh yes, the god of thunder, he was always too boisterous for my tastes though"

"In the beginning, yes... He was an arrogant, foolish man but he grew out if it," he agreed, nodded slightly. "I shall look forward to reading your story, Loki."

The next couple of days passed in a blur, the blonde god was constantly on his mind,. He found he couldn't concentrate in all of his classes, and being teased insensately by Darcy about his crush didn't help things either. . Counting down the minutes till 5th period came around and he got to see his crush? if he could call it that. The essay practically wrote itself, and there it lay proudly on his desk in front of him, a delicate smile gracing his lips as the projects were collected in, easy A he thought to himself.


End file.
